Building Rules
Do not prop block. Only 5 fading/moving doors are allowed. Keypads must hold for 5+ seconds. Place a building sign down when building to prevent raids but you can't have raidables with a building sign. There must be an entrance to your base that passes through public land or land you own. You may only buy doors to your own building. Every fading/moving door must have a keypad either side which is visible. Printers can't be hidden in props to stop others getting to them. KOS signs are allowed but you can only kill them once they're inside the property and KOS sign MUST be a font of 40+. KOS Reasons must be specific. All reasons/Annoying/Loitering are not valid reasons. Do not Build in the jail cells. The fading door tool is for doors only. Not for bridges or other kind of builds that keeps people out of your base. You are not allowed to build over an ATM location in a way which prevents access to other users and/or allows you to deposit money risk free. You cannot place a KOS line on the pavement in the middle of town (main street) or in the spawn area. You must be a hobo to build ion the sidewalk, unless given permission to by an admin and the mayor. This also applies if you wish to make checkpoints etc, always get admin permission before doing so.(No one is allowed to build on the streets unless given permission by an admin). Do not have a building sign and a KOS sign at the same time. You may not use no-collided props, these can only be for decoration. The space between fading doors in a base should be enough to fit 2 people wide x 2 people long. You may not use a collided prop as floor for entrance. Having you base that are using materials to disorient players (all-black, debugwhite etc) are strictly forbidden. Don't build at spawn. You can have one-way props, but you CANNOT use them to shoot at raiders. Dont build in a raid or whilst getting raided. Do not build on top of tunnels Do not build in tunnels that lead to other areas of the map. You are only allowed to build in a dead-end tunnel. Banned Bases Kill boxes ( These are boxes / Rooms that are unclear in where to get to and are used for the sole purpose of killing Raiders) Colour-rooms/Blackout rooms (This means you can't have rooms where you don't know up and down, left or right. it is usually made with black, so you can't see anything) Tiering Bases (These are multi-floor bases, Ladder Bases, Etc. Any base that goes up or down in the defenses increasing the challenge for the raider in an unfair advantage for the defender.) Jump / Parkour bases (These are bases that require you to jump from platform to platform in order to get to your fading door or keypad.) Overhang bases (An elevated section of a base, protected by storefront props which allows defenders to shoot raiders before they've breached the front door.